


Shelter from the Storm

by DreamsAreMyWords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Cute, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Humor, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAreMyWords/pseuds/DreamsAreMyWords
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet in a storm shelter at university. Clarke is an annoying shit and too cute to dismiss.Funny, fluffy Clexa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I updated my Clexa hp au and it put me in a good mood so here is another fic just for shits and giggles. Only a one-shot, and there aren't a whole lot of dialogue-only fics out there so it's a bit of a different experience reading so I can only hope you enjoy this little thing.  
> Also just wanted to say I love being a part of Clexakru. Best virtual family and I love you all so much, for producing and consuming stories and art that keeps these fictional soulmates alive. Bless.

"Ouch."

"Oh. Sorry. My bad."

"It's okay."

"Storm's a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah. It looks pretty bad."

"Wonder if we'll get a couple tornadoes."

"I doubt it. My dad's a storm chaser, and he said it should pass us in about half an hour."

"Your dad's a storm chaser? That's cool. My mom's a doctor and she's more concerned about the full moon tonight. I'm Clarke, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Lexa. Nice to meet you too."

"Alexa?"

"Just Lexa."

"That's unique. I like it."

"Yeah, no one has it, so I kind of like that."

"Whoa. That was loud."  
  
"Lightning always comes after. Look, there it is."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That was close by."

"Are you scared of storms?"

"What? No, of course not. Why, are you?"

"My dad's a storm chaser, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Right."

"It's okay to be scared. Nature can't exactly be controlled, so it's probably smart to be afraid of it."

"I'm not afraid of it! And that's not very comforting, you know?"

"Sorry."

"You look pretty smart. You should be able to think of other ways to make me feel better."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe you could like, hold my hand."

"Alright."

"Wow. I didn't think you'd go for that. Kissing me might help a little too."

"Not going for that."

"What, you have a boyfriend? Or...girlfriend, right?"

"Girlfriend. And if I did, would I be holding your hand right now?"

"Maybe. I mean, I've got a girlfriend. Just kidding."

"You better be."

"You're really pretty."

"Thanks."

"Kinda hot, actually. In a hot librarian kind of way."

"Thanks...I think. Do you always inappropriately hit on strangers when you're scared?"

"Not scared."

"Sure."

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"We go to a large university. It's a miracle you're seeing me now."

"True, true."

"However, you...do look familiar. Are you a trainer? For the soccer team?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, I've seen you then."

"Ah, so you're my stalker."

"What?"

"Don't try to deny it, I know I've seen you outside of my window before. Pretty impressive, since I live on the fifth floor, so I have to give you props."

"Hilarious."

"I get that sometimes. Shit!"

"It's okay, it's only thunder."

"Loud thunder!"

"As opposed to...quiet thunder?"

"Ha. Very funny."

"I get that sometimes."

" _Je_ sus. It's been half an hour, why is it still here?"

"It's only been about fifteen minutes. Give it time."

"Ugh."

"Try to distract yourself. Look at the rain. I've always thought rain was beautiful."

"It's wet, it's cold, and it always shows up on days when I decide to walk to class."

"You're definitely a _glass half empty_ type of person, aren't you?"

"What, are you the _glass half full_ type?"

"No, I'm the _there's liquid in the cup regardless of what I call it_ type."

"Ah, a realist."

"I'm practical."

"Which is why you won't kiss me. Because it's not practical to kiss a stranger. Right?"

"Right."

"Even if the stranger is super cute?"

"Maybe even then."

"Okay, that lightning seemed really close. I think I felt the heat."

"I wonder why we're the only ones in this storm shelter."

"I think everyone else had to go to the one near the west wing, because of the basketball game."

"You didn't go? Doesn't the basketball team need trainers as well?"

"I'm off today. I usually go to the games anyway since I have a friend that plays for the team. I was just skyping my mom. I promised her I would today."

"That's sweet. How far away is she?"

"She lives back in Arkadia."

"Oh, wow. Do you ever get to visit her?"

"I did on Christmas break. She was really happy because she didn't think I'd be able to."

"Did she cry? Heartfelt reunion and all that?"

"She did. I hate it when she cries."

"They were good tears, though."

"Yeah, they were."

"My dad only lives about twenty minutes away."

"What about...do you have a mom?"

"No. Do you have a father?"

"I did. He died when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. I have a few memories of him. He was a good guy."

"At least you have some memories."

"Do you have any of your mom?"

"No. She died before I was born."

"I...what?"

"I'm joking. She bailed when I was a toddler. I don't remember anything about her."

"Oh...I...geez. That was mean."

"Sorry."

"No you're not, you're smirking."

"The look on your face."

"Jerk."

"I get that sometimes."

"Mostly from the strangers whose hearts you crush?"

"By refusing to kiss them? Yes."

"Cold."

"I do get that sometimes."

"Now that I believe."

"Now who's the jerk?"

"Hey, I'm just stating an observation. I can always warm you up if you need."

"Do you generally freely offer such services to strangers you meet in a storm shelter?"

"Only the cute ones."

"Careful you don't catch a cold."

"Hey, don't slut-shame me!"

"What? How is that- no, I'm definitely not....you're joking."

"Payback's a bitch."

"I suppose I deserved that."

"You did. Hey look, it stopped raining."

"Good. The alarms just shut off, too."

"I wonder if that means we can leave."

"Just wait and watch out the window. If we see feet heading toward us, we know we can leave."

"Okay."

"There. I see tennis shoes."

"I see ugly flip flops. The kind that can only belong to pasty, mediocre frat guys."

"Their fashion sense is far more frightening than any tornado could be."

"Agree to disagree."

"Mmm."

"Guess that means we can go."

"Guess so."

"Well, it was nice to meet you."

"You said that."

"Now's the part when you say it was nice to meet me too."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You have really soft hands, by the way."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure it's not practical to kiss a stranger? Might be a good learning experience."

"...Well, you aren't really a stranger anymore."

"Really?"

"Really."

"It's because I'm super cute, isn't it?"

"Partly. Mostly I'm curious to see if your presence is easier to stomach when your mouth is occupied with something other than talking."

"Kinky."

"Jesus."

"Kidding. But don't act like you haven't thought about it."

"Well now I am, but I certainly wasn't before."

"Mmm, your blush tells me otherwise."

"Do you want a kiss or not?"

"You're such a perv I don't know where you mean."

"Shut. Up."

"Make me."

"...well."

"...Um...okay. Wow."

"Ah. Yeah."

"Wow. That was..."

"Good, right?"

"Like, REALLY good."

"...I'm glad I ignored practicality on that one."

"I'm glad you ignored it too. That was..."

"Good."

"Really good. We established this. Do you think- could I get your number?"

"I don't have one."

"Bad lie."

"No, really, I don't have a phone. It broke."

"How do I get ahold of you then?"

"I live in Polis dorms. My room number is 308."

"Great. I'll be asking you to dinner sometime this week. Just so you know."

"I'll be sure to stay hungry."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Oh, it's humid out here. Crap. I hate humidity."

"Not a big fan of weather, are you?"

"Ha. Not really."

"Okay, well, I'll see you around then, Clarke."

"Definitely. See you around...Lexa. Hey, wait. What's your maiden name?"

"My maiden name? I'm not married."

"What's your maiden name?"

"Uh, okay... It's Woods."

"Woods. Alright, thanks."

"You're so weird. I've told you that, right?"

"Don't you want to know your wife's last name?"

"I told you I don't have a girlfriend, what makes you think I have a wife?"

"Well I'm psychic, so I know it."

"What if I want to keep my own last name? Or hyphenate."

"Oh, just play along."

"Okay, go ahead then."

"It's Griffin."

"Lexa Griffin. Not bad, I suppose."

"Not bad at all. I'll see you around, Lex."

"I suppose you're going to make me ask for your last name."

"Griffin. Clarke Griffin."

"Sure it's not James Bond?"

"Can you just bask in my glory and admire my smooth lines?"

"Not when I've discovered a better use for your mouth."

"Holy shit,  _that_ was smooth. I'm impressed."

"I get that sometimes."

"Prove it."

"Make me."

"...heh. You know, I don't think I've stopped smiling since we went into that shelter."

"Apart from the times you were nearly wetting your pants about tornados."

"You have that effect on me."

"What, making you smile or wet yourself?"

"Well..."

"That was not an opportunity to make a dirty joke."

"Mmm. You're still thinking about it. I see that blush, Woods."

"Ugh, shut _up."_

"Make. Me."

"It's raining again. I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Your dad is a storm chaser and you don't have an umbrella."

"I didn't say I don't have one, just that I didn't bring it today."

"Fortunately, I know of a place we can take shelter. Pretty cozy. Bit isolated. Full of pretty girls."

"I've heard it's really loud in there."

"I don't know if I want to say prove it or shut up."

"Don't take my lines."

"So. Are you coming or not?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"The real question is how many times you want to."

"Seven's a magic number."

"Oh my God, are you a Harry Potter fan? You are. Oh God. I think I'm in love."

"Don't get weird on me, Griffin."

"Lexa. Just tell me one thing- just one thing. Do you watch Sense8?"

"Is grass green?"

"Oh my God. Oh my God."

"Who is your favorite character?"

"That must be a trick question. I can't choose. They're all my children."

"It was. You've passed. You can now ask for my hand in marriage."

"We'll have to have eight children."

"Understandable. You're having them, though."

"I thought four each would be a good deal."

"We can talk about it. You should know I have a cat."

"You should know I have a dog."

"Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think if a golden retriever was a human, it would look and act like you."

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Not sure which way I meant it."

"You know we've been standing in the rain this whole time."

"Exactly something a dog would do."

"You look like a raccoon. Definitely meant as a compliment. The eyeliner-turned-mask is kind of working for me. It's hot."

"I'm assuming there is some point in time when you shut up?"

"Only when pretty girls make me."

"Jesus."

"Clarke will do."

_"Jesus."_

"I get that sometimes. All the time, in fact. All night long."

"Let's go to the shelter."

"Can't resist me any longer, huh?"

"I just want to shut you up."

"I approve of this plan. Follow me."

"...you should know your kissing abilities are your only redeemable quality."

"Why are you talking right now?"

"I don't know."

"You're a talker, aren't you?"

"I...what? God. Ah. God. Clarke."

"Yep. Definitely a talker."

"Shut up."

"Heh. Make me."

"Okay."

".. _.oh. God._ "

"Lexa will do."

"Fuck."

"Okay."


End file.
